1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television receivers. More particularly, the invention relates to a television receiver capable of receiving digital television broadcast signals and analog television broadcast signals, including those over a channel to display images on the display as in a usual broadcast as well as a channel not to display images on the display as in a data broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital television broadcast signals include a radio broadcast channel to broadcast only audio sound and a data broadcast channel to broadcast data such as computer programs, in addition to usual broadcast channels for both the video and audio broadcasts. Consequently, if a television receiver which is to receive a digital television broadcast signal selects a usual broadcast channel, video images-and audio sound are respectively outputted through the display and the speaker. If a radio broadcast channel is selected, audio sound is outputted through the speaker. If a data broadcast is received, outputted is data through a communication port (interface) onto a personal computer. In such a television receiver, if the power to the display is kept on even during receiving a radio or data broadcast, useless power consumption results.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel television receiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a television receiver which can prevent useless power consumption when receiving a digital television broadcast signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a television receiver which is well suited for a digital television broadcast program scheduling system and which is capable of reducing consumption of power.
A television receiver according to the present invention, comprises: a first receiving means for receiving a digital television broadcast signal; a video output means for outputting a video image in response to the television broadcast signal received by the first receiving means; a detecting means for detecting a broadcast mode of the digital television broadcast signal received by the first receiving means; and a first control means for enabling or disabling the video output means depending upon the broadcast mode detected by the detecting means.
Specifically, where the broadcast mode includes a first mode including a video signal and a second mode not including a video signal, the first control means including first off means for turning off a power supply for the video output means when the detecting means detects the second mode.
A television receiver, further comprises: an audio output means for outputting audio sound in response to the television broadcast signal received by the first receiving means; and a second control means for enabling or disabling the audio output means depending upon the broadcast mode detected by the detecting means.
According to the present invention, the first control means enables or disables the video output means according to a mode detected by the detecting means. Where the broadcast mode of a digital television broadcast signal being received is in the first mode, the power, for example, to a display and speaker is turned on to output a video image and an audio sound respectively through the display and the speaker. Also, where the broadcast mode of a digital television broadcast signal is in the second mode, the power to the display is turned off. Where the broadcast mode of a digital television broadcast signal is in the third mode, the power to both the display and speaker is turned off. Consequently, according to the present invention, it is possible to prevent against useless power consumption because the power to the video output means and the audio output means is turned on/off according to a broadcast mode detected.
In one aspect, a television receiver further comprises: a second receiving means for receiving an analog television broadcast signal; a receiving mode setting means for setting as to whether to receive the digital television broadcast signal or the analog television broadcast signal; and a third control means for disabling the first receiving means when the receiving mode setting means made a setting to receive the analog television broadcast signal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a television receiver is capable of plotting a scheduling for a digital television broadcast program, comprising: a digital broadcast signal receiving means for receiving a digital broadcast; an external output means for externally outputting the digital broadcast signal received by the digital broadcast signal receiving means; a display means for displaying a video image of the digital broadcast signal; a power supply means for supplying power to each circuit of the television receiver; a reception scheduling means for scheduling to receive the digital broadcast; and a control means for controlling power to be supplied from the power supply means to the display means when receiving a digital broadcast according to a scheduling by the reception scheduling means.
A television receiver with this scheduling function, further comprises an audio output means to output an audio signal of the digital broadcast signal, wherein the control means controls the power to be supplied from the power supply means to the audio output means when a digital broadcast is received according to a scheduling by the reception scheduling means.
Specifically, the control means causes the power supply means to supply power to the digital broadcast receiving means, the display means and the audio output means when a scheduling to view a digital broadcast is set in the reception scheduling means to receive a digital broadcast according to the scheduling. Also, the control means causes the power supply means to supply power to the digital broadcast receiving means, the display means and the audio output means and outputs a digital broadcast signal for enabling recording to the external output means when a scheduling to view a digital broadcast signal and a scheduling to record same are set in the reception scheduling means to receive a digital broadcast according to the scheduling. Further, the control means causes the power control means to cut off power to the display means and the audio output means and outputs a digital broadcast signal for enabling recording to the external output means when a scheduling to record a digital broadcast is set in the reception scheduling means to receive a digital broadcast according to the scheduling.
A television receiver according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises: a digital broadcast receiving means for receiving a digital broadcast; an analog broadcast signal receiving means for receiving an analog broadcast; an external output means for outputting a digital broadcast signal received from the digital broadcast signal receiving means; a display means for displaying video images of the digital broadcast signal and the analog broadcast signal; a power supply means for supplying power to each circuit of the television receiver; a reception scheduling means for scheduling to receive the digital broadcast; and a control means for controlling power to be supplied from the power supply means to the display means when receiving a digital broadcast according to a scheduling by the reception scheduling means.
A television receiver, further comprises an audio output means to output an audio signal of the digital broadcast signal and the analog broadcast signal, wherein the control means controls power to be supplied from the power supply means to the audio output means when a digital broadcast is received according to a scheduling by the reception scheduling means.
Specifically, the control means causes the power supply means to supply power to the digital broadcast receiving means, the display means and the audio output means when a digital broadcast is received according to a scheduling to view a digital broadcast is set by the reception scheduling means. The control means causes the power supply means to supply power to the digital broadcast receiving means, the display means and the audio output means and outputs a digital broadcast signal for enabling recording to the external output means when a digital broadcast is received according to schedulings to view and record a digital broadcast set by the reception scheduling means. The control means causes the power supply means to cut off power to the analog means, the display means and the audio output means and outputs a digital broadcast signal for enabling recording to the external output means when a digital broadcast is received according to a scheduling to record a digital broadcast set by the reception scheduling means.
According to the present invention, when a digital broadcast program is recorded by a VTR or the like, no power is uselessly supplied to unnecessary circuits, thus offering an effect of significantly reducing consumption of power. For a television receiver to receive a digital or analog broadcast, where any of the broadcasts is received and recorded onto a VTR or the like, no power is supplied to a circuit of the receiving section not in signal reception. This can greatly reduce power consumption for a television receiver incorporating a plurality of receiving sections.
Furthermore, it is possible to reduce power consumption on the video recording apparatus, by automatically implement a record scheduling start and end from a television receiver to a video recording apparatus such as a VTR.